


Family Full

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, Deathly Hallows Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Post - Deathly Hallows, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus, Hermione, and their daughter spend the full moon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Full

Hermione washed the goblet carefully, rinsing it several times. Any trace of potion left behind would taint the next dose, and it couldn’t be done with magic.

Setting the goblet aside to dry, she returned to her cauldron. The silver swirls in the blue potion always bothered her, even though there was no actual silver in the potion, the cauldron, or any part of their home.

She extinguished the flame and set the potion to cool.

The clock’s hand pointed to “Dinner.” Remus was making a roast tonight. Adrienne’s favorite.

One last glance over her lab, and Hermione headed upstairs.

~*~

The potion was ready to be decanted, disturbing silver swirl and all. Hermione poured it carefully into the bowl Adrienne had made at school, confusing her Muggle teachers by insisting upon painting “Daddy” on it.

Upstairs, Remus was sprawled in front of the Floo, eyes drifting shut as Adrienne scratched between his ears. When Hermione set the bowl in front of him, he licked her hand and gave her a look that could still make her heart skip after all these years.

“Drink your potion, Daddy,” Adrienne said. “You don’t want to be sore tomorrow.”

With a whuff, he did.

~*~

Hermione blinked awake and brushed the hair from Remus’ forehead, gently kissing him before slipping out from the covers.

In the quiet kitchen, she started a kettle for tea. A flick of her wand straightened the mess left over from last night’s wolfish roughhousing.

The kettle whistled, and Remus stole up behind her, arms snug around her waist and lips warm against her neck.

“I drank my potion like a good wolf,” he whispered. “I’m not sore at all, and Adrienne’s not up yet.”

With a grin and a giggle, Hermione turned off the hob and followed him back upstairs.


End file.
